Grandma & Grandpa DiNozzo
by NCIS-Addict-4427
Summary: Tony & Ziva's daughter is all grown up- and pregnant. How do the grandparents-to-be react? Something sitting on my hard drive since 2010. Fluffy. Reviews encouraged!
1. Announcement

"Mom...Dad...I'm pregnant!"

Tony's jaw immediately dropped. This couldn't be happening. No. This couldn't be happening. His little girl; _His _little princess was having a baby.

"Oh my G-d, congratulations, sweetheart!" Ziva ran over and hugged her daughter, so happy for her. Her little girl was going to have a little one of her own. She remembered how she felt when she discovered she was pregnant. She shook her head when she saw her husband. "Tony, close your mouth and give your daughter a hug."

Tony walked over and awkwardly hugged Leah, still in a trance.

"Daddy?" Leah asked, confused by her father's reaction. "Daddy, you're gonna be a grandpa!" Why wasn't he excited? Or at least happy for her and her husband?

"Leah, I think your father is in shock. Give him some time, he'll come around. He loves you," Ziva whispered into her daughter's ear. Leah laughed. Leah's husband, Michael, sat on the couch in Ziva and Tony's living room, looking extremely nervous. He was terrified of what Tony was about to do to him. He hadn't even been this scared when he asked Tony's permission to marry Leah.

Finally, Tony regained some of his composure. "Congratulations, Princess," he said somewhat dazed, hugging her again. "Just...so soon?" He asked meekly, shooting a glance toward a cowering Michael.

"Daddy, I'm only 6 weeks along. I must've gotten pregnant on our honeymoon," Leah explained to her father.

"Just like you mother," Tony muttered, making Ziva laugh. Tony always said Leah was just like her mother. Ziva had gotten pregnant with Leah on her and Tony's honeymoon.

"Mom, I think Dad needs to sit down."

Everyone laughed. Except Tony.

He felt sick. He couldn't imagine his little girl doing the...the necessary things to get pregnant. She was still only 4 years old in his mind. To him, she was still the little girl that came running to the door and leaped into his arms when he got home from work, the little girl that he tucked in at night, the little girl who asked him to kiss her boo-boos when she scraped her knees. His and Ziva's little princess. It had nearly killed him the day she started Kindergarten, let alone the day she graduated from High School, and College. He was still in another world as he walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, wearing Ziva's wedding gown. And now she was pregnant.

He plopped down into his recliner, shooting Michael another dirty look, as if to say, "YOU are the man who violated my daughter. YOU are the reason she's pregnant." He rubbed his temples. His head hurt. He was still not computing the information that had just been shared with him. He sighed. "6 weeks, huh?"

"Yeah Daddy. I've been to the doctor and everything. Michael's been taking really good care of me," she told him, trying to convince her dad he wasn't the bad guy. "He's really excited for the baby, dad, just like I am."

"I love you, sweetheart," He told her, kissing her cheek. She hugged him.

"Nothing's changing, Daddy. I'm still your little girl."

And Ziva smiled at her husband and daughter, proud of the child she and Tony created together.


	2. Memories

"Tony, don't you remember when I told you I was pregnant?" Ziva was arguing with him. Leah had only left a half hour earlier, and already he was in full 'Leah's _my_ little princess' mode. After Leah left, Tony, for lack of better words, completely flipped out and started throwing a hissy fit.

"She's only 25. You were 33 before you got pregnant!" he yelled at her.

"Are you calling me old, Tony?" she asked, glaring at him so menacingly for a second he fell silent. Then, after a moment of temporary fear of his wife, he regained his bravado.

"No. Of course not. I'm just saying, you were eight years older than her before you got pregnant."

"It also took me eight years longer to get married. That was partially _your _fault." she quipped back, throwing another glare his way.

"But...Oh, Ziva." he said more quietly, sitting down on the bed and burying his head in his hands.

She sat down next to him and began slowly rubbing his back. "Hey," she said, trying to get him to look up at her. When he complied, she continued. "I understand this is freaking you out. Hell, it's freaking me out too. Wasn't she a baby in our arms just yesterday?"

"She's my little girl, Ziva. I can't believe...she's all grown up now, isn't she?"

"Yes, Tony. She's a strong, confident woman now. And you just have to trust that we raised her well enough to take care of a child with Michael on her own." Ziva whispered to him.

"Michael..." he said through gritted teeth. He was a good kid; Heck Tony even _liked _Michael. Leah had been dating him since the tenth grade. But getting his daughter pregnant was crossing a whole other line. Ziva laughed.

"Tony, it is not solely his fault. It takes two to tango, yes?"

Tony laughed lightly at Ziva getting the phrase right. He missed being able to correct her mistakes. He sighed. "I just...I just can't imagine our Leah doing things like...well, like the things _we _do," he said with a small, sheepish smile. "Honestly, it makes me sick."

It was Ziva's turn to laugh. "I agree with you. Some of the things we do are..." she looked for the right word. "...unconventional." After a laugh from Tony, she continued. "But she is a grown woman now. With needs, just like I have. That apparently Michael can satisfy..."

"Ew, Ziva! Please stop talking. Like, now."

"This baby is a blessing, Tony. This is going to be our grandchild. And, as I knew you were going to be a wonderful father, I know you will be an even greater grandfather."

"Thanks, Zi," he whispered, as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one was that?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant? How excited you were?"

"I do. I was having a child with the woman I loved. And there was nothing Eli David could do to stop it," he answered, kissing her again.

"Well, that is how Leah feels. Somewhat. She doesn't have to worry about her father disowning her and her child. Because she knows he'll still love her and her baby. And she doesn't have to earn his love."

"You're gonna make a great grandma."

"And you a wonderful grandpa."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Well, this has been sitting on my hard drive for almost two years. Time to post it. This will be it, there will be no further chapters. Just some fluff I thought up in summer 2010. I found Tony's reaction (when I thought of this scenario in my head) to be very amusing. So here you have it! I hope you liked, please review!**


End file.
